Summer at the Lake House
by maebay
Summary: Three friends, three irresistible boys and one summer at the lake house. I just like to write& want people to read my stuffff.
1. Chapter 1

So here we are. Summer vacation, at my friend's lake house. Surprised as hell that my mom even let me come. Three teenage girls, away for the summer, by them-  
selves at a lake house. But we are trusted adults, as now we are all eighteen.  
My friend Carina's grandparents own the lake hosue, but never come out to stay in it anymore, because they're getting too old. Pretty much they handed it over to Carina's parents and now it's our get-away.  
With it being our first day here, we had to go into town and hit up the store. We have huge snack cravings.  
"What do we want guys?" Carina asked, heading straight towards the junk isle.  
"More like what do we need." Bre said. She was the only one that kept us on a healthy track. She started the other direction, heading to the fruit. We all had our own taste. As for me, I was more of a "I could care less". I'll snack on just about anything. The only thing I refuse to eat is fish. How anyone can watch Finding Nemo and then go scale and filet a fish is beyond me.  
I kept close behind Carina for a while, watching her pile the cart full of Hostess treats and various bags of chips. Getting bored quickly I headed off in my own direction. Wandering down the isles of the only store in town, I came across my heaven. A good size section of books. Beings as I finished my other novel on the drive down here, I was in need of a new one. Picking through them I found one that caught my attention. A thick book called The Host was bound to keep me busy at night while the girls slept.  
"Hey book worm, whatcha got there?" Turning around Carina and Bre were both ready to go.  
"Hey, I needed another."  
"What you need is to get out and live a little. I am forbidding you to buy that book." Bree said.  
"Yea, there is going to be no reading on this trip." Carina chimed in.  
"Guys, seriously. I read before I go to bed. Helps me sleep. You know that."  
"No excuses." They said at the same time.  
"I'm getting this book." I said walking away.  
"Sam! Seriously."  
"Yes, seriously. I like to read when I layout too. So suck it." "Gladly.." Carina had her eyes on something as we walked, not looking away.  
"Ahh, me too." Bre said under her breath.  
As I turned to look I saw a tanned hottie walking this way. Finally looking this way, he saw our gazes and smiled. I could see why Carina would gladly suck it. He was gorgeous. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan, lean bod. I smiled back, then trained my eyes on the ground as I walked. Letting him see the girls behind me. Guys used to look at me, all the time. Now that we're older, they tend to look at Bre and Carina. They both were short, blond, and looked young and sweet. As to where I had long legs making me tall, had brown hair, and didn't look so young or sweet. I probably looked like they're older sister or something. Woohoo.  
I looked back up, not caring who he was looking at when he stopped right in front of me.  
"Would you mind helping me out with something?" He asked me.  
"Sure." He probably needed directions to the protien drinks. He was built. And tall. It felt weird having to look up so far to see his face, usually I was about shoulder level with guys. In this case the top of my head reached this guy's chest.  
"I need some assistacne." Ha said looking down at me.  
"I don't work-"  
"No, no." He threw his head back and laughed. "I want your assistance. Tonight. At a party." Was I hearing this right? Why wasn't he asking one of my friends?  
It's been a while since guys have hit on me so openly. With my friends right there. When I didn't reply, Carina kicked the back of my heel, "Uhm.."  
"My friends will be there, so bring your's." He flashed Bre and Carina a grin.  
"We'll be there." Carina answered for me.  
"Carina, we just got here." I gave her one of my "Don't" looks. "Sorry, but we need to unpack and get settled in. Maybe another time." Looking at him more,  
was quickly making my mind change.  
"Sam." She returned my look, "We can do that tomorrow. We have all summer."  
"Do you have a phone?" tall and dark asked.  
I nodded.  
"Well Sam, let me slip you my number and you can call or text if you care to change your mind." His eye brows rose.  
"What? Are you not used to getting turned down?" As soon as that came out of my mouth Carina's jaw dropped.  
"Are you not used to having fun?" He threw back, the corner of his mouth twisting up.  
"I have plenty of fun."  
"Oh? Really?"  
"Yes." I was trying my best to defend myself. Truth is, I have been in school mode this whole year. Focused on graduating. Now that I did it, maybe I could start having fun again?I haven't done anything for myself since last summer, so worried about getting into a great college, not wanting to let my mom and grand parents down. They paid a lot of money for my college creditted classes, honor's society, and clubs. Maybe this summer at the lake house I could let loose?  
"Prove it."  
I grabbed my phone from my purse and handed it to him, a determined look in my eyes. He did a few clicks and typed in his number, then gave my phone back to me, "I put my adress in there too. And bring your swim suits.. or don't. Up to you." he smiled.  
"You'll be lucky if we even show." I stuffed my phone in my purse.  
"Yes, I will." With that he started walking away.  
"See you later!" Carina called out.  
"Shush!" I said, "Lets get out of here."  
"Sam, I can't believe you!"  
"Yea! Our first day and we get invited to a party and you go and do that!" Bre cut in.  
"He could be some freak guys."  
"Who cares!" Carina giggled. "I would not mind if he was a freak, quite frankly, I'd like it better if he was."  
Bre laughed, "Wow. Well I hope his friends are as cute as he is."  
"Me too." Carina said.  
"Lets get back." I said shaking my head, setting my book down on the check out counter. Am I going to need that book this summer at the lake house?


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going like that?" Carina asked walking into my room. There were three rooms in the house, all in the same hallway. One large living room with a fire place that took up a lot of the square feet. The kitchen was small, but neat, and there were three bathrooms. One in the same hall as the bed rooms, which was Bre's, one in my room, and the last one was in the master bedroom, which Carina insisted she needed. Bre and I didn't deny, it's not like we need that much space. Carina had the most cloths, the most make-up, and was a major bed hog. So we gave it up easily.  
As for going to the party, I was not so excited. I had unpacked all my stuff and then sat down on my bed and started reading. Time flew by when I got into a book. And this one was beyond good. Why couldn't I switch planets? Maybe I'd actually find my soul mate on a different one. Placing a piece of paper in the book to hold my spot, I got up and looked in the full lengthed mirror, "What's wrong with how I look?"  
"You look like you'd rather stay home and read then go to that party. Get out of your pajama shorts, put on something cute, and lets go!" Carina walked over to the closet, opened the door and walked in. "Look, put on your cute little bikini, a cover up and lets hit the road."  
"I really would rather stay here and read." I mumbled, getting out my bikini. I wished I would have bought a one piece and not a sexy bikini from Victoria's Secret. Why did I need the thing? I was regretting it.  
"Have some fun this summer Sam! Let loose. You know you're dying to. We have this whole house to ourselves and now we're getting invited to parties. Please.  
Promise me you will have fun this summer." Carina rose her eye brows when I said nothing. "Pinky promise." She held out her pinky, just like she used to do when we were little.  
I'm going to have fun this summer. I am making the promise right now. Let go. Have fun. Meet boys and do rebelious things. Like my mom did when she was my age.  
I wrapped my pinky around her's and smiled, "I promise you. I am going to try to have fun this summer. Okay?"  
"Okay, good!" She extracted her pinky from mine and bounced out of my room.  
Wow, so here I was putting my cover up on over my little swim suit. I was actaully going to a party. It's been a while. But I know how to party. You can bet your ass on that. As long as my nerves don't get the best of me. Maybe I'll walk in and tall and dark will have another girl all over him, maybe he won't even notice me. Hell, I don't even know his name. I pulled out my phone, looking through all of my contacts, trying to remember who I already had in there, and who I didn't. Why couldn't he just introduce himself like a regular human being? Well damn, he wouldn't even know my name if it wasn't for Carina's big mouth.  
Ah-ha! Here it was. The one inbetween Paul and Ryan. His name was Riley. I clicked on his contact. Under his name was his number, then his adress. He really was cute. Maybe going wasn't gonna be as bad as I thought. I walked out of my room and shut the door, out of habbit, then walked to the living room. Bre was sitting on the couch in jean shorts and a tank top, Carina walked into the room wearing a mini skirt and a halter top. So I was the only one wearing a dress. Great.  
"Lets get going." Carina said grabbing her keys. We all drove down here with her. So we only had one car. Her Envoy.  
"Should I text him guys? To let him know we're coming.." I really wasn't sure if I should or not. Text him and then he knows I gave in, or go and maybe see him with another girl, then I would get to leave. Hah.  
"Don't. I just need his adress." As we got in her car, I told Carina where he lived. "Uh.. 12, Mapple Drive."  
"Okay! That's right down the road actually." We were staying in 26, Deep River Road. Odd how the houses around her just kept going up on numbers.  
"So there is this new club, it just opened." Bre said from the back seat.  
"Then we're hitting that up this weekend, when more guys will be there." Carina said.  
"How 'bout it Sam?" asked Bre.  
"Sounds really fun." I like the idea of getting pretty, going out and dancing. Sounds like a good night to me.  
"They open at nine, close at three. I think I'm going to wear my little gray sequnce dress." Bre always had good sense for style. "And then my black pumps."  
"I brought my purple little dress. Tease my hair a bit and presto! I'm ready." Carina was always ready to go out.  
Thinking of what I brought, the only party dresses I had were a little black sequnce dress, and a tight red dress. I never thought I would need them. Glad I brought them both now. I thought I might need them if I had a date or something. Who would have thought there would be a new club out here by the lake.  
"Here we are." Carina stopped the car against a curb.  
Riley had a big house. Huge house actually. At least two times bigger than Carina's. A fancy looking brown, two story. He's probably got an expensive boat and matching jet-skis in the back too. The kid had money. There were four cars parked along the road and two in the drive way. Music blaring from inside I heard a pop beat I recognized, Magic by Emii. Walking up the side walk my body felt like moving instantly. The beat flowed into my body making the pase of my walk match. Carina turned around to look at me and Bre and smiled, pushing open the door, just as if she lived there.  
The music got louder, pulsing through the door and I saw the living room. People covered the couch, some making out. Other people were crammed into the giant room, dancing like there was no tomorrow. An actual Dj was set up by a giant stair case, winding up to the second floor. Strobe lights mixed with colored lights and smoke filled the room to the ceiling. Was this the new club? It seriously looked like it.  
"Lets mingle!" I shouted over the music. Smiling as we all headed towards the dancers. This was my type of party. I loved to move. We entered the cloud of buzzing bodies, moving with them. Grinding against people we didn't know. Glad I wore my little cover up, it showed off my long legs, and kept me cooler. It was so hot in the middle of all these bodies. I was inbetween Bre and Carina when a guy approached us. He had light hair, broad shoulders, and to die for hazel eyes. Those beauties only had eyes for Carina though. She beamed at him as he got closer. "Care to dance?"  
"Would love to!" She shouted over the booming.  
As Carina danced away Bre turned toward me and we just stuck to eachother dancing. After a few more songs I was hot and ready for a break.  
"Lets get something to drink?" I asked, having to lean into her ear.  
"Yea." We started squeezing our way through the crowed and finally made it to the edge of all the dancers. I couldn't even tell you how many were in there shaking what their mama's gave 'em. All I knew was that I was tired right now, and needed something to drink.  
"I'm so glad you guys talked me into this." I told Bre. We were now in a tall ceiling kitchen. There was a cooler full of water bottles, and then another full of beer. Bre and I both reached in to get a water. The last time the three of us drank, we all ended up throwing up. Not something we wanted to re-experience.  
"So where is your man? This is his party. And may I say, he can throw a good one." Bre sat on a stool, motioning for me to sit on the one next to her.  
"One, he is not my man." I said hopping up on the tall bar stool. "And two, you're right. That was really fun."  
"Well, you should make him your man. With a place like this, he's got to have money. And you got to admit, seeing him in the store, he's a hottie."  
Just as on que I saw a dark head soaring over the crowed making it's way closer to us. I smiled, surprising myself. He kept coming this way and my stomach kept doing flops. He was too good too be true. Killer house, lots of money, and banging looks. Why would a guy like that be interested in me? And not all the other girls making googly eyes at him as he passed. Even right now, about three were staring. And they were pretty.  
Bre laughed, "In coming."  
"I'm totally aware." I said under my breath. He was closer than I thought.  
"So I take it I'm lucky," he smiled, "You showed."


End file.
